Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 2
Hoofdstuk 2 "Voskit! Vlug!" piepte Wilgkit. Voskit sprong naar de RivierClankrijgster toe en vloerde haar. Grauwend rolde de poes om en stampte ze hem in zijn buik. Grommend sprong Voskit overeind en viel hij de roodbruine poes aan."Heidekit! Niet zo wild!" gilde Wilgkit. Voskit's zusje draaide zich om."Ik ben een RivierClankrijger!" zei ze gedecideerd."Ik hoor wild te zijn!" speels zwiepte ze met haar staartje en viel ze haar broertje aan. Wilgkit plofte op de grond en Heidekit krabbelde met haar pootjes over zijn buik."Neeeee!" lachte Wilgkit ademloos. Voskit snorde geamuseerd en duwde Heidekit van zijn broer af."Echokit! Varenkit! speel mee!" piepte Heidekit opgewekt. Echokit streek haar donkere vacht glad met haar tong."Daar zijn wij al te oud voor." zei ze achteloos."Wij worden bijna leerlingen." ze wierp een vlugge blik op haar broer Varenkit, die met zijn rug naar de andere kittens toegedraait zat en zijn Clangenoten inspecteerde."Nog iets nieuws gezien?" vroeg Echokit geïnteresseert."Bontveder heeft gisteren op een doorn getrap. Ze mankt nog." zei haar broer toonloos."Sparster heeft een pluk haar verloren uit zijn staart. De duif die op de hoop verse prooi ligt is gevangen door Roospoot omdat ze haar eerste jachtles had. Ik herken haar tandafdrukken." Echokit's ogen glinsterden. Kersenlicht kwam aantrippelen."Jij bent een oplettend jong, Varenkit." miauwde de moeder van de twee jongen. Echokit knikte."Hij ziet alles! Hij weet echt super veel... Dat kan van pas komen in de oorlog met de RivierClan! Wat als we van hem een spion maken? Hyacintvlam was ook een geweldige spion... misschien kan zij zijn mentor worden!" Voskit gloeide van jaloezie. Snuivend draaide hij zich om."Dat is een goed idee, Echokit." hoorde hij Kersenlicht miauwen."Hij heeft veel van Hyacintvlam. Die oplettende sluwheid zit in de familie." ze kneep glimlachend haar ogen dicht. Voskit besloot op zoek te gaan naar Hazelpoot. Misschien zou ze hem meenemen naar buiten! Ze had het erg druk de laatste tijd nu ze een echte leerling was. Voskit kon niet wachten tot ook hij een leerlingennaam en positie zou kunnen aannemen. Hij fantaseerde vaak over wie zijn mentor zou worden. Hij zou de beste krijger ooit worden! Stormpoot kwam aanwandelen."Stormpoot!" piepte Voskit."Heb je Hazelpoot gezien?" Stormpoot negeerde hem compleet en liep naar de hoop verse prooi toe. Mokkend ging hij zelf op zoek naar de zandkleurige leerling. Hazelpoot was zijn enige vriendin buiten zijn nestgenootjes. Veel katten in de Clan hadden een hekel aan hem. Stormpoot had geen hekel aan hem. Nee, Stormpoot haatte hem. Voskit dronk de geuren van zijn Clangenoten in en keek om zich heen. Hazelpoot's geur was nergens te besporen. Zou hij het kamp uitgaan? Misschien was ze aan het trainen met Roggevlam! Er was weinig kans op gevaar als hij alleen maar naar de trainingskuil ging, of niet soms? Hij schudde zijn vacht uit en opgewekt hupte hij naar de kampingang toe. Hij keek vlug om zich heen en glipte dan het hoekje om. Waar zou de trainingskuil zijn, vroeg hij zich af terwijl hij de grond besnuffelde op zoek naar geursporen. Uiteindelijk dronk hij Hazelpoot's zachte geur in. Ontspannen ging hij rechtstaan. Hazelpoot rook heerlijk. Ze rook niet zoals de andere SchaduwClankatten, waarschijnlijk omdat ze opgegroeid was als eenling. Ze rook naar rotsen, pas gemaaid gras en dauw. Opgewonden ging hij iets sneller lopen terwijl hij haar geurspoor volgde. Plots brak er een ruwe, zware geur dwars doorheen."Huh? Deze geur ken ik niet..." peinsde hij luidop. Een beangstigende gedachte schoot door zijn kop toen hij een vreemde visgeur opving."RivierClan?" prevelde hij."Wat doen ze hier?" geschrokken draaide hij zich om. Zou hij terugkeren naar het kamp en het aan Sparster vertellen? Maar dan zou hij gestraft worden omdat hij weer eens weggeglipt was... als hij Hazelpoot zou vinden en niemand zou merken dat hij was weggeweest... maar toch... aarzelend keek hij om zich heen. Dan draaide hij zich om en draafde hij terug naar het kamp."Beukloof! Beukloof!" piepte hij luid. Hij botste tegen de commandant op."Voskit?! Waar kom jij vandaan?" riep de crèmekleurige kater uit."Er is een rare geur in het territorium!! Ik denk dat het van de RivierClan is want het ruikt naar water en vis!" Beukloof keek op hem neer, riep een paar katten bij zich en ging naar buiten. Voskit wou achter ze aan gaan, maar Heidekit hield hem tegen."Heidekit!" piepte Voskit boos."Laat me los!" Zijn zusje schudde haar kopje wild."Gevaarlijk buiten!" miauwde ze angstig."Mama is doodgegaan, zij was al volwassen! Het is gevaarlijk buiten!" ze werd rood. Voskit gromde kwaad en duwde zijn zusje ruw weg. Heidekit piepte toen ze struikelde en op de grond viel."Blijf uit mijn buurt!" riep Voskit boos. Hij ging achter Beukloof's patrouille aan. Plots klonk er luid gekrijs vanuit de struiken. Een grote bende RivierClankatten kwam aanstormen en ramde Beukloof en zijn drie krijgers omver. De SchaduwClankatten begonnen wild te vechten terwijl het grootste deel van de RivierClan naar het kamp toerende."Kijk uit!" brulde Beukloof zo luid als hij kon. Er klonk gegil op uit het kamp en het gekrijs van vechtende katten vulde de lucht. Voskit rende naar het kamp toe en dook door de kampingang. Wat hij zag was afschuwelijk. Leerlingen werden neergehaald door RivierClankatten, krijgers spanden samen en enkele katten lagen roerloos neer op de grond. Voskit kneep zijn ogen dicht en wendde zijn gezicht af toen hij zag hoe Leeuwenpoot werd weggeslingerd, tegen een rots sloeg en op de grond plofte."Hazelpoot!" riep Voskit twijfelend. Waar was de zandkleurige leerling? Was ze al terug van de training met Roggevlam? Plots werd Voskit hard geduwt. Hij smakte op de grond. Een lichtbruine poes torende hoog boven hem uit. Haar gele ogen gloeiden triomfantelijk toen ze zag dat hij maar een kitten was."Help!" gilde Voskit angstig. Hij probeerde weg te krabbelen maar de poes pinde hem tegen de grond en ontblootte haar tanden dreigend. Plots werd ze hard door iets geraakt in haar zij. Voskit kneep zijn ogen dicht en kromp ineen."Sta op, jij roekeloze kleine." klonk een bekende stem. Hazelpoot keek op hem neer. Haar ogen glinsterden vriendelijk."En maak dat je je verstopt voor er ongelukken gebeuren." Voskit knikte, glimlachtte breed en rende gauw naar de kraamkamer toe. Hoofdstuk 1 ���� Hoofdstuk 3 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Licht van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm